To Die a Hero
by Live.Write.Love01
Summary: Jade never wanted to die. It's a shame she did anyway.


_**To Die a Hero**_

This wasn't the way Jade West pictured her death.

She always expected that because she was bad person, she would end up getting mugged or shot, killed by her abusive father when she's finally pushed his limits, if she wasn't doing that already. She never expected that she'd die a good person. Jade sure as Hell, did **not **expect to die a hero.

Or at least, to die in her _attempt_ at heroism.

And she didn't even accomplish what she wanted to anyway, so what did that make her?

In the end, she just ended up getting killed along with the person she tried to save.

To make matters worse, that person just so happened to be her best friend, Caterina Valentine - and what did she do? Kill her.

Well, not necessarily.

Jade might be sadistic, but she was most definitely not a murderer.

Her death (or rather, their deaths) weren't one of those cliché "I'm pushing you out of the way and taking the [insert weapon or vehicle of choice here] for you so you can live on knowing that I died for you" kind of deaths either.

Because, why on earth would she push Cat out of the way just so she can die herself?

No.

Her plan was to push her out of the way, _without_ getting herself killed in the process.

Yeah, looked like that worked out just like she wanted.

Anyway.

Cat wasn't exactly the brightest of the bunch, regardless if she was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for. She lacked that sense of logic that everyone else seemed to have beside her – there might have been some there, Jade guessed, but that wasn't a lot. If it was, it wouldn't have ended up getting her…dead. Or so, something that Beck would say.

The gang, stupid Tori Vega included, was at the train station. Andre said there was this really cool restaurant down town and everyone wanted to go.

_Beside her of course._

So they were going by subway – not exactly something Jade wanted to do. But she did end up going, just because Beck's lips were very, very convincing when it came to persuading. She should have worked on her self control better.

Despite for them all being there, hanging around when they had gotten back into Hollywood after dinner several hours later, the train station was oddly…vacant. A few people had gotten off at this stop, but had not bothered to stay and went off to their cars to go home. Why they didn't, Jade will never (ha-ha; not now anyways) know.

You see, here is where Cat becomes the heroine of the story, which evidently leads to Jade taking the spotlight for just a split second.

There was ironically, a kitten on the tracks – this did not get by Cat's "fluffy radar" whatsoever, but whatever compelled her to jump down to pick up the small animal and bring it to safety was beyond her.

So, down the rabbit hole Cat went.

And what do you know, there's a God damn train barreling toward her seconds later.

No one else moved an inch, and the redhead seemed to frozen in terror to do anything else. Jade couldn't just stand there and watch, so she jumped down herself, caught her small friend in her arms and went to go push the two of them against the farthest wall from the thousand pound entourage so they wouldn't get hit.

She felt the pain though, and good Lord did it hurt.

But she was still blinking and breathing when she opened her eyes, holding a trembling Cat tightly to her chest.

There were plenty of screams around her – both male and female – and she could vaguely hear Beck calling out their names.

"_Jade_?"

Why did it sound so far away?

Both she and Cat looked up in relief to their comrades but instead found themselves staring at nothing but an empty platform, their friends nowhere in sight, despite the shrill cries and their frightened voices.

Then it clicked.

It explained the pain.

It explained why she didn't feel anything.

They were dead, Cat and she.

All for a fucking animal; pitiful huh? But Jade couldn't blame her friend on this, she wasn't that heartless. Cat didn't know a caravan was coming, hell, none of them did. It just happened, and she wasn't going to watch her friend get hit by the train.

Death fascinated her in a lot of ways – especially in horror movies. But…

Jade never _wanted_ to die. It's a shame she did anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not entirely sure what this is…it just kind of came to me. But I hope you enjoyed it! It was a new style of writing for me, so it might not be that great.<strong>

**Leave a review with your thoughts! :)**


End file.
